Retrouvailles à sens unique
by Linaewen'Z
Summary: Jaden pensait avoir perdu son frère jumeau il ya des décennies. Un jour qu'il errait seul, il rencontra Alice, Edward ainsi que Carlisle Cullen. Sans le savoir, il va réaliser son rêve, qui le taraude depuis presque cent cinquante ans.
1. Rencontres

_**~ POV Jaden ~**_

Une fraîche soirée de Printemps, je partais chasser un peu plus loin qu'à mon habitude. Il était de plus en plus dur de trouver de la nourriture « potable » dans le Montana, il fallait le dire. C'est ainsi que seul – comme toujours – je partais à la conquête de vivres. Je courrai vers l'Ouest, et grâce à mon incroyable vitesse, j'atteignais rapidement l'Etat de Washington. De nombreux panneaux indiquaient une abondance d'animaux dangereux dans les environs, et qu'il fallait donc y faire attention. Moi, j'en riais.

Je continuai mon périple, jusqu'à arriver dans une ample forêt. Après quelques minutes à vitesse « humaine », j'aperçus un groupe de biches. Je m'en approchai furtivement, en catimini. Elles ne m'avaient pas aperçu que je sautai sur l'une d'elles. Alors qu'elle se débattit pour rejoindre ses amies fuyantes, je l'agrippai avec aise. Je m'apprêtai à la mordre à pleine dents, quand trois présences se dévoilèrent à moi. Je ne les avais même pas remarqués ; ils avaient du être discrets. J'avais pourtant des sens extrêmement aiguisés. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus n'était pas leur soudaine apparition. C'était la couleur de leurs iris. C'étaient évidemment des vampires, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais leurs yeux étaient étrangement ocre, voire terre de sienne, au lieu du rouge rutilant propre aux vampires. En réalité, ils m'étaient similaires. Je déduisis rapidement – j'ai toujours eu un bon esprit de déduction – qu'ils ne se nourrissaient exclusivement de sang animal.

« C'est lui, regardez ! » dit l'unique fille du trio.

« On dirait que tu avais raison, Alice », répondit un homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle, d'une blondeur éclatante, à mon instar.

Je ne répondis rien, mais ma confusion en disait long. Surpris, je relâchai mon étreinte et ma proie s'en alla à grandes enjambées. Reprenant mes esprits (je me rendis compte que j'étais vraiment ridicule) mon regard se tourna vers elle, pour revenir à mes semblables inconnus.

« Lui ? » répliquai-je, troublé. « Comment ça ? Qui êtes-vous au juste ? Nous connaissons-nous ? »

« Pas encore, mais ça va venir ! », répondit la jeune fille, apparemment Alice, en se rapprochant de moi, jusqu'à m'enlacer profondément – malgré mon air ahuri à ce moment-là. « Enchantée ! Je suis Alice. Derrière moi se trouvent mon père Carlisle, et Edward, mon frère. Nous sommes les Cullen. »

Je leur jetai un coup d'œil alors qu'ils me firent un signe amical et déduisis intérieurement que le blond était son père, étant plus âgé, et le garçon aux cheveux en bataille son frère. Tous trois étaient évidemment très beaux. Edward, cependant, arborait un visage fermé qui ne m'inspirai guère confiance.

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Jaden », dis-je timidement (je pus discerner un furtif regard des deux hommes derrière). « Que faites-vous ici ? Oh, je chasse peut-être sur vos terres ? Si c'est cela je suis vraiment navré, je n'en savais rien. »

Carlisle s'avança jusqu'à hauteur d'Alice, suivi par son fils.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » me sourit-il. « Ces terres n'appartiennent à personne. A dire vrai, nous sommes venus pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? Qui êtes-vous et comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Nous vivons à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Notre clan se nourrit uniquement de sang animal, tout comme toi ; nous sommes sept. »

J'allai ouvrir la bouche, mais il continua sur sa lancée.

« Alice possède un don. Elle peut « voir » des évènements qui vont se produire lors de visions. Lorsqu'un élément change, cependant, comme une pensée, qui peut-être instable, la vision change. Mais cela reste un don très utile. C'est comme ça que nous avons appris que tu serais là, Jaden. »

Je dégluti.

« Et… Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de me voir ? »

« Pour rendre mon époux heureux, pardi ! » répondit Alice, un exquis sourire aux lèvres révélant des dents parfaites, et les yeux brillant d'excitation.

« Votre époux… ? » rétorquai-je, sincèrement dérouté.

« Oublie ça », dit Edward, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de cet étrange échange, un regard vers sa sœur. « Autant aller droit au but, Carlisle. Nous avons quelqu'un à te présenter. »

« Quelqu'un… Mais qui ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant. Je veux bien croire à ces dons dont vous me parler, mais j'ignore sincèrement de qui vous me causer. »

« Je crois que tu le connais bien », reprit Carlisle. « Viens avec nous, tu le verras toi-même. Sauf si tu as autre chose de mieux à faire. Mais je pense que ça va te plaire. »

« Il n'a rien de mieux à faire » réfuta froidement Edward. « Je peux lire en toi, et je sais que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire. »

« Edward », dit Carlisle sur un ton de reproche. « Ecoute Jaden, fais-nous confiance, et tu auras une bonne surprise. »

Se rendant compte que ce n'était peut-être pas les bonnes paroles pour me convaincre (faire confiance à un inconnu rencontré trois minutes auparavant ?) ce dernier se tut et me gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant. Mon regard passa sur chacun des trois personnages tandis que j'hésitai. Me rendant à l'évidence – que je n'étais qu'un vampire errant qui ne chassait que des animaux et qui évitait tout contact avec les humains, qu'ils suivaient le même régime, qu'ils paraissaient agréables et ne me voulaient aucun mal, et surtout que je n'avais pas grand-chose à perdre –, je hochai la tête.

« Très bien, je vous suis. »

« Fantastique ! », sursauta Alice sur place réellement enchantée, ce qui me fit reculer d'un demi pas.


	2. Curiosité

_**~ POV Jaden ~**_

Je suivis alors les trois étrangers. Nous courrions à vitesse vampirique. Nous atteignîmes rapidement une grande villa, divine et somptueuse. Elle surplombait la forêt de sa hauteur. A cet instant, je compris que les vampires n'étaient pas tous nomades, que certains (comme les Cullen) étaient sédentaires. J'avais bien sûr entendu parler des Volturi, mais eux étaient différents.

Une fois entré, je découvris alors un splendide intérieur. Un décor qui ne m'était plus familier, et ce depuis longtemps. Je rencontrai une femme – un peu plus âgée que Carlisle mais tout de même ravissante –, aux douces boucles châtain clair et au minois plaisant, ainsi qu'un homme, aux cheveux d'un noir de jais (tout comme Alice) et très courts. Il avait l'aspect d'une grosse brute, mais agréable. Ils retinrent tous deux un cri à mon égard, dès qu'ils m'eurent vu.

« Oh, mon dieu ! » s'écria la jeune femme.

« Calme-toi ma chérie », l'apaisa Carlisle, alors qu'il la prenait tendrement dans ses bras. « Je te présente Jaden, tu comprend qui il est, pas besoin de vous en dire plus… (Se tournant vers moi) Jaden, voici Esmé, mon épouse, ainsi qu'Emmett, un autre de mes fils. »

« Enchanté » répondis-je timidement, une main passée dans ma chevelure blonde. J'affichai une mine timorée, jusqu'à ce que je mesure les paroles de Carlisle. « Un autre de vos fils ? Combien en avez-vous ? Vous m'aviez dit être sept, c'est bien cela ? »

Il rit.

« J'ai trois fils, Edward que tu connais déjà, Emmett ici présent ainsi qu'autre garçon ; j'ai aussi deux filles, Alice – la désignant du bras – et une autre encore. Ceux que tu n'as pas rencontré sont partis chasser. Tu les verras un peu plus tard »

« Ah, très bien. Et où est la personne que je devais rencontrer ? »

« C'est justement mon fils. Je suis désolé de te faire patienter. Mais pour l'heure nous pouvons discuter ! »

J'avoue que je me sentais de mieux en mieux parmi eux. L'ambiance était reposante et tout semblait plus simple, une fois passé la porte. Une étrange sensation. Je me laissais alors allé à débiter sur ma vie, qui paraissait les captivés. Je leur racontais mon enfance bourgeoise, dans les années 1850, la guerre qui a éclaté, ma famille s'étant faite décimée – leurs yeux se croisèrent dans un méli-mélo de regards, à cet instant – ma transformation par mon créateur, un vampire qui avait voulu sauvegarder ma vie – en me la prenant, en quelque sorte – lorsqu'il crut que la guerre me tuerait. Je m'étais enfui quelques années plus tard car je refusais d'être un tueur buveur de sang. Il avait de nobles intentions, me sauver, mais au prix de devenir un monstre, je préférai mourir. Ce que j'ai tenté de faire. Malheureusement, il est compliqué pour un vampire de mourir : se jeter d'un pont, se planter une lame dans le cœur (mort), s'injecter une drogue, avaler un médicament, etc., aucun de tout cela n'est possible pour nous. Puis j'en vins à mes longues années d'errance qui n'étaient pas exceptionnelles, ne cherchant que nourriture, en vain.

Les Cullen étaient finalement des gens appréciatifs. Ils étaient gentils, Esmé surtout. On voyait qu'elle était très maternelle et protectrice envers les siens ; même envers moi, à mon grand étonnement. J'appréciais Emmett, car il savait détendre l'atmosphère avec une ou deux blagues. Il était très distrayant. Carlisle semblait être le chef de famille qui, avec Esmé, la maintenait soudée. Chacun avait l'air de lui vouer une admiration et un respect certains. Edward… était juste Edward. L'Impénétrable. Alice ne m'avait lâché, enchaînant question sur question. Elle semblait curieuse du moindre détail. C'était une fille vive et joyeuse, ce qui me plu. Ensemble, ils me racontèrent leurs aventures, comme lorsque Carlisle a transformé Edward, puis Esmé, leur fille, et enfin Emmett. Respectivement, Alice et Emmett me narraient comment ils étaient tombés amoureux de leur conjoint. Je trouvais cela amusant, car ils étaient frères et sœurs. Edward me conta également qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une mortelle. Je sursautai à cette information : cela semblait si étrange pour moi, mais eux côtoyaient beaucoup avec les humains.

Nous discutions depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'Alice se stoppa net, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« Ils arrivent ! » cria-t-elle.

« Qui ça ? » demandai-je.

« Oh ! Je trépigne d'impatience ! » me dit Esmé, évitant ma question, en me prenant les mains, signe de son excitation.

Soudain, deux nouvelles personnes passèrent la baie vitrée. Ils riaient ensemble, probablement du à une quelconque histoire dont ils conversaient. Tous deux étaient magnifiques. Ils étaient grands, minces, longilignes, et arborait de larges boucles dorées qui tombaient délicatement sur leur visage marmoréen. Je fus conquis par la beauté de la femme, dont le visage parut le premier à moi. Elle était d'une beauté indescriptible : sa longue chevelure blonde descendait comme une rivière sur ses épaules et dans son dos, ses yeux brillaient d'un vif éclat, ses mains étaient douces et délicieuses et son visage exquis et raffiné. Elle s'immobilisa à ma vue, et son sourire disparut en un éclair.

Puis parut alors le jeune homme, que je n'avais pas encore vu – et c'était mutuel –, employé à fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Jazz… Regarde ça. » articula avec difficulté la fille.


	3. Retour vers le futur

_**~ POV Jaden ~**_

Il se retourna et je le vis enfin. Jasper. Lui et moi avions les mêmes visages, les mêmes peaux, les mêmes traits, les mêmes cheveux : en tous points similaires. Nous étions jumeaux. Je croyais l'avoir perdu il y a presque cent cinquante ans. Mon frère. Il avait à peine changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, un jour où il était rentré en permission de la guerre. J'ignorai cependant que ce fût la dernière fois que je le voyais. Il m'avait tant manqué.

J'ouvrais de grands yeux béats devant ce spectacle que je ne pensais pas – vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas ! – revoir un jour.

« Jasper ? » balbutiai-je, à peine audible.

« Jasper, tu le connais ? » réfuta la fille, répondant en même temps à ma question, en tournant la tête, puis le regard et enfin le reste de son corps de rêve vers mon frère. Lui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Son visage n'exposait pas de sentiment clair.

Il fronça les sourcils pour unique réponse, soutenant mon regard. De longues secondes (au moins une minute ou même deux, je ne saurai le dire) s'écoulèrent, lancinantes. Carlisle reprit la parole pour briser le silence.

« Jaden, voici Rosalie et Jasper. Rose, Jazz, je vous présente Jaden. Je pense que tous deux aurez des choses à vous dire. »

Sortant enfin de ma catatonie, je souriais, et je me rendais vraiment compte de mes actes à présent.

« Jasper, c'est bien toi… Je te croyais décédé il y a cent cinquante ans ! » bafouillai-je.

Il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, ne fit aucun signe, tel une statue d'argile, me toisant seulement de ce regard altier qui lui allait si bien, autant humain que vampire. Alice se rapprocha de lui et le prit par le bras en passant son autre main sur sa joue délicate et dure comme la pierre. Elle souriait – je compris alors ce qu'elle voulait dire par « mon époux », plus tôt dans la journée.

« Jasper ? Tu réagis ? » demanda-t-elle.

Comme s'il ne pouvait entendre qu'elle, il répliqua, intrigué mais sans non moins me relâcher :

« Qui est-ce ? »

Je déglutis. Aucun Cullen ne sembla plus étonné que moi, ils paraissaient simplement déçus.

« Jasper ? C'est moi, Jaden ! Ton frère jumeau ! Tu l'as oublié, ou quoi ?! » répliquai-je aussi vite que je le pouvais, croyant à une mauvaise plaisanterie, et voulant probablement m'en convaincre moi-même de cette façon. « Je comprends qu'en presque cent cinquante ans de vie vampirique, ta famille soit passée de mode, mais de là à m'oublier comme ça, Jasper, je… »

« Je n'ai pas de frère… » me coupa-t-il, détachant ses mots avec attention.

Ces mots me firent l'effet d'une douche froide.

« … Je veux dire, mis à part Edward et Emmett. Mais nous nous ressemblons étrangement. Tu as bien dit 'jumeau' ? » Il parlait aisément, presque naturel.

« Jaden, c'est vrai, j'aurai du te prévenir » reprit Carlisle. « Jasper n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie précédente. Il ne se souvient pas de toi. Je suis navré, j'aurai du t'en parler. Excuses-moi. Jasper, Jaden est ton frère biologique. Vous viviez ensemble lorsque vous étiez encore humains. »

« Quoi ? » dit Jasper, se tournant vers son père adoptif. « J'ai un frère jumeau ? »

« Oui, Alice a eu une vision, et nous l'avons retrouvé ainsi. Mais maintenant que vous vous êtes retrouvés, vous allez pouvoir réapprendre à vous connaître ! N'est-ce pas fantastique, Jazz ? Mais Jaden, contrairement à toi, se souvient parfaitement de sa vie antérieure. Ça risque d'être délicat. »

« Waouh... » répondit-il pour unique réponse.

Retrouvant le sourire face à ce nouvel espoir, je courrai vers mon frère retrouvé pour lui sauter au cou. Il fut si surpris qu'il recula de plusieurs pas, pour finalement tomber à la renverse lors de notre collision. Je le serrai contre moi autant que le pouvait mes bras de vampire. Tout le monde rit à ce moment-là, à l'exception d'une personne : Rosalie. J'ignorai pourquoi mais ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus ; je savourai mes retrouvailles avec mon frère aîné. Nous étions des copies conformes, mais Jasper était habillé avec une certaine élégance. Evidemment, il vivait dans une maison avec une famille, et on voyait d'entrée qu'ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre question finances.

C'est ainsi que je passais les heures suivantes aux côtés de tous les Cullen, collé à mon frère, nous harcelant mutuellement de questions les uns sur les autres – mais Jasper était bien plus calme que moi. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de moi, ce dont je fus triste. Jusqu'à ce que j'eus une idée.

J'ai toujours eu un certain don : en touchant quelqu'un, je peux « revoir » certains de ses souvenirs, ou faire partager les miens. De telle sorte que si la personne – ou moi-même – se concentre suffisamment, je peux « revivre » ses souvenirs, en étant présent mais invisible dans son passé. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi je possédais cette faculté. Elle ne m'avait pas servi beaucoup jusqu'alors, mais mon créateur m'avait entraîné à le maîtriser correctement, m'assurant qu'il me servirait. Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il avait raison.

Après leur avoir expliqué en quoi consistait mon talent, je proposai à Jasper et au reste de la famille de « voir » dans mes souvenirs. Peut-être Jasper y trouvera-t-il des choses familières ? Lui et Rosalie semblaient plutôt réticents à cette idée, contrairement à leurs conjoints, frère et parents, très enthousiastes. Ils se laissèrent finalement convaincre après avoir tenté d'y échapper. Je leur demandai à tous de serrer la main que je leur tendais et me concentrai intensément sur les souvenirs que j'avais de mon enfance. Les images défilaient dans mes yeux fermés, et je savais qu'ils voyaient exactement ce que je voyais : une sorte de vision partagée. Je me revoyais petit, jouant avec mon frère, nos parents encore vivants, puis lors de la guerre de Sécession, adolescent et quittant Jasper. Je leur faisais partager les visions d'horreur de la guerre civile, les dizaines de morts dans les rues, les enfants qui pleuraient, la vie morne que nous respirions. Néanmoins, notre famille, les Withlock, était plutôt bourgeoise, et nous vivions dans une petite ville reculée du Texas, plus ou moins épargnée par ces tueries.

C'est alors qu'un souvenir encore plus douloureux revint en moi : le jour où j'ai appris la mort de mon frère jumeau. Cette fois, ce n'était pas que des images. Les Cullen et moi-même avions été projetés dans une vision du passé. Nous le revivions. Je les regardais, ils ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qui arrivait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas » leur dis-je. « Il arrive que lors d'un intense souvenir, on soit projeté dedans. Au sens propre ! Mais personne ne peut nous voir et nous ne pouvons interagir avec le passé. »

Nous regardions tous autour de nous. Un cimetière. Le ciel était noir d'orages et il pleuvait des cordes. Je me souviens. Jamais je n'ai été plus triste qu'à ce moment-là. Le cimetière était vide. Les Cullen cherchaient encore qu'Alice s'écria « Regardez là-bas ! » en désignant du doigt une tombe sur une colline où gisait à genoux un jeune garçon, à une trentaine de mètres. Nous nous retournions tous de son côté et le fixâmes. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre.

« Le jour où j'ai appris la disparition de Jasper » annonçai-je d'une voix brisée en détournant la figure. Je savais ne pas avoir besoin d'en dire plus. Ils comprendraient.

« Jaden, je suis navrée, sincèrement » me dit Esmé en me prenant dans ses bras.

Des larmes perlèrent mes yeux tandis qu'elle me berçait. Alice et Emmett eux aussi pleuraient. Rosalie prit son compagnon dans ses bras, et Edward, Alice. Jasper continuait de contempler la scène, le regard comme éteint. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi. Soudain, il s'avança vers la colline. Il marchait d'un pas lent. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur du jeune homme, il s'accroupit à côté de lui. Se joignant à lui, il posa une main sur son épaule, mais passa – à sa surprise – au travers de celle-ci dans un nuage de poussière. Le fantôme de mon passé ne réagit pas, ne pouvant le voir, il continuait de pleurer, le visage entre les mains, ses cheveux blonds ruisselants de pluie. Jasper le dévisageai, compatissant. Puis il se tourna vers la tombe, afin de l'examiner. Elle semblait récente, on pouvait y lire : « 1840 – 1863 - Major Jasper Withlock, repose en paix ». Je m'approchais de mon frère jumeau (et de moi-même) suivi de près par les autres vampires. Je m'asseyais près de lui et, sans que nous n'ayons besoin de nous parler, je me glissai dans ses bras et il me serra contre lui. Je ne pouvais plus stopper mes larmes, à présent.

« Je suis désolé, désolé de t'avoir fait subir cela… » murmura-t-il à mon oreille, d'une voix douce et harmonieuse. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais se sentait coupable.

Je ne pouvais rien y rétorquer, mes pleurs engourdissaient ma voix. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Je plongeais mon visage contre son cou car je ne voulais plus revivre cette scène. En un instant, nous revînmes à la réalité. Je ne me trouvais plus dans les bras de Jasper, et seules quelques larmes glissaient sur ma joue.

« Quelle expérience ! » s'exclama Carlisle, un peu désorienté.

« C'est vraiment dur tout ce que tu as enduré, Jaden » compatit Edward.

« Oui, Jasper et moi avons toujours été extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre. Il faisait parti de moi. Il s'est toujours comporté comme un grand frère protecteur envers moi, et bien que nous étions trait pour trait les mêmes, et accessoirement qu'il n'était mon aîné que d'une dizaine de minutes, c'est comme cela que nous nous sommes toujours considérés : lui l'aîné condescendant et moi le cadet insupportable. (Il y eut un rire général, et je me tournais vers Jasper.) Tu as pris soin de moi. Tu faisais passer ton confort après le mien. Tu m'as tout appris. Tu étais là pour me réconforter – et tu as toujours su avec facilité ce que je ressentais. Je me sentais en sécurité près de toi. Le jour où tu m'as quitté pour la guerre, j'ai ressenti un grand vide, mais c'était ton choix. (Je souriais) J'essayai par tous les moyens de t'en dissuader, mais tu étais trop têtu ; même lorsque je t'ai fait remarquer que tu étais trop jeune, tu m'as répondu que tu pouvais passer pour trois ans de plus. C'est pour ça que sur ta tombe il est écrit '1840'.»

Le soleil allait bientôt se lever. J'ignorai totalement la veille que je rencontrerai mon frère jumeau décédé il y a de cela des décennies ! Cependant, je remarquai que Rosalie avait disparu. Depuis le début, je sentais qu'elle ne m'appréciait guère. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi (Carlisle m'avait expliqué au cours de la nuit que Jasper et Rosalie se faisaient passés pour jumeaux car ils étaient épris de deux Cullen : ils ne pouvaient décemment pas être Cullen aussi. C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient les Hale.). Elle me voyait peut-être comme une menace.


	4. Lutte pour le partage

**_~ POV Jasper ~_**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et moi continuions d'aller à l'école, et Carlisle allait travailler tous les jours. Jaden restait seul avec Esmé, il apprenait à la connaître et allait chasser avec elle jusqu'à notre retour. Ma famille adoptive l'avait accepté dans notre foyer comme s'il y avait toujours vécu. Edward lui avait également présenté Bella, et contrairement à moi qui ai constamment envie de lui sauter au cou, il a été très aimable avec elle. Je pense que cela fait bien des années qu'il a réussi à vivre pleinement sa condition de vampire. Ce qui m'a impressionné, c'est que dès le début, il savait ce qu'il ne voulait pas être. Moi, j'ai eu besoin de l'aide de Carlisle, Alice et tous les autres, et j'ai encore du mal – après le l'assassin que j'ai été.

Seule restait distante Rosalie. Elle l'évitait le plus possible et ne lui adressait pratiquement jamais la parole. J'avais une idée du pourquoi, mais je devais lui en parler. En effet, dès les premiers jours de notre cohabitation, je ressentais des sentiments d'intense satisfaction, de joie, de plénitude sentimentale (Esmé) mais une autre émotion divergeait des autres : le désarroi. Et il venait précisément de Rosalie. Se sentait-elle embarrassée ou intimidée par la venue de mon frère ? Mon don ne pouvait ni l'affirmer ni le confirmer.

En rentrant du lycée, je pris Rosalie à part lorsqu'elle sortait de sa flambante BMW.

« Rose, je voudrais te parler un peu plus tard » lui dis-je légèrement.

Elle ne réagit pas, mais elle avait compris. Mais comment aborder le sujet ? Elle était ma jumelle, autant que Jaden l'était. Mais pour l'heure je n'y pensais plus. Emmett m'appelait encore à une de ses innombrables tentatives désespérées d'accabler le monde*.

Aux environs de la mi-nuit, alors que nous étions tous dans le salon à discuter, lire, s'amuser, etc., je m'aperçus de l'absence de Rosalie. Je me levais donc pour aller la chercher. Quelques pas après avoir passé le seuil de la porte, je me concentrai sur ma sœur, la localisai. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait personne alentour, mise à part notre famille, je pouvais aisément me canaliser sur la personne recherchée. En faisant abstraction des individus présents dans la maison, je fermai les yeux pour trouver ma jumelle. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile, elle s'était à peine enfoncée dans la forêt. Je me dirigeai donc à vitesse vampirique vers elle. Lorsque j'arrivai à destination, je la trouvai assise sur une branche d'un arbre à plus de quinze mètres au sol. Je grimpai pour la rejoindre, ma nature m'y aidant fortement. Elle était roulée en boule, la tête entre les genoux, le regard vide et lointain. Je sentais émaner d'elle autre chose à présent, le sentiment d'être laissée de côté et rejetée. J'arrivai à ses côtés, et elle ne prit même pas la peine de bouger d'un millimètre.

« Rose ? » entamai-je. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Un long silence se plaça entre nous.

« Rien d'important » répondit-elle, lasse.

« Rose, je suis sûr que c'est important. Je le sens. Tu ne peux me mentir ou m'éviter. »

« Tu vas trouver ça complètement idiot… C'est moi qui suis une idiote, de toute façon. » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » rétorquai-je, en prenant son menton lisse entre mes doigts, ramenant son visage neigeux et son regard vers moi.

Elle hésita un instant, pour m'avouer

« Tu… Je… Bien voilà, je sais que tu as retrouvé ton frère jumeau, que tu en es heureux, que les autres et lui-même aussi, qu'il fait maintenant parti de la famille, et tout ça, mais… J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y aura maintenant plus de place pour moi dans ton cœur. »

J'allai répliquer, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion et continua.

« Tu vas évidemment me dire que si, je suis toujours ta sœur et que tu m'aimes. Mais cela ne me suffit pas. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, je sens que plus jamais rien ne sera comme avant entre nous deux. Plus jamais on ne sera seuls tous les deux, complices. »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Rosalie ? » murmurai-je.

« Même si tu n'en as pas conscient maintenant, je suis certaine que c'est ce qui va arriver. Après tout, c'est ton véritable frère jumeau, nous deux ne le sommes pas vraiment. »

« Alors je suis vraiment désolé que tu penses ça. Je croyais que tu m'aimais suffisamment pour comprendre que je ne te laisserai jamais pour qui que ce soit, qu'il soit mon frère ou le Père Noël ! Saches que tu restes ma sœur, et que Jaden et toi êtes sur un pied d'égalité, en ce concerne la fraternité. Et je vais te dire, je te connais depuis quelques décennies déjà, alors qu'il m'est inconnu bien que nous ayons grandi ensemble, et à mes yeux, tu es plus de ma famille que lui. Mais ne me forces tout de même pas à faire un choix entre vous deux, je ne pourrai dire qui en sortira vainqueur. »

Elle commençait à pleurer. Je la prenais contre moi et laissai sa tête reposer sur mon épaule. Sa main sur mon torse, je la prenais dans la mienne. Je décidai de lui envoyer une onde calmante, avant que ses sentiments ne me submergent à mon tour.

« Tu es vraiment sincère ? », sanglota-t-elle, la voix engourdie par les larmes

« Bien sûr, Rose »

Après quoi nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes. Je consolai ma sœur ; j'avoue avoir usé de mon don pour l'aider un peu. Après quoi, nous rentrâmes à la villa rejoindre notre famille. Et depuis cette nuit, je crois que les choses se passent bien mieux entre mon frère et ma sœur.

**_~FIN~_**

* * *

**_Une fiction relativement courte sur Jasper. Pour ma première publication [Mais pas ma première fanfic'!], j'ai jugé bon de faire une histoire courte, en quatre chapitres. Merci énormément de l'avoir suivie! Une petite review ne serait pas de trop, car un(e) auteur(e) aime un travail récompensé. Les visites font plaisir également, mais une trace d'elles encore plus! En vous remerciant! 3_**


End file.
